With the development of science and technology, people have higher requirements for displays. For instance, the user finds it is desirable to add a touch function to the displays.
For conventional touch displays, and particularly OLED displays integrated with a touch function, a flexible touch screen is added onto the active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED), and a protective cover is attached onto the flexible touch screen. This add-on AMOLED is encapsulated by two to three layers of ceramic and organic films, and has effective waterproof and antioxidation. However, since the touch portion and the display portion of the display are manufactured separately, the manufacturing cost of the touch display is high, and the manufacturing process is complicated.